La prima del tigre primera temporada
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Leila es la prima de manny, sobrina de white pantera y nieta de granpapi, pero tambien es una villana-heroina, ella y su familia llegan de visita para pasar tiempo en familia (y porque su casa se destruyo) lella se hace mejor amiga de zoe y sabe que es la cuervo, y se empieza a enamorar de diego, django y Che y viceversa. ¿que pasara si saben que es una rivera? Entren y descubranlo
1. Una buena noticia

**Aunque no lo crean, esta historia se me ocurrió desde que tengo 8 años y al fin puedo publicarlo, y con el tiempo se me han ocurrido muchos capítulos más, pero pensé si pongo todos los episodios en un solo fanfic habrá muchos chapters, así que los dividiré por "temporadas" por así decirlo, bueno, sin más preámbulo, eh aquí el primer capítulo. **

Manny y Frida estaban yendo a casa de manny después de una tarde en los videojuegos después de la escuela.

-Esta ha sido la mejor tarde de videojuegos de todas- dijo Frida entusiasmada

-Tienes razón Frida, solo espero que mi papá no se enoje cuando vea que llegamos a estas horas-

-Nah, no creo, de seguro estarán corriendo y saltando alegres por toda la casa-

-¿Por qué crees eso?- dijo manny dudoso

-Porque es lo que están haciendo – dijo Frida señalando a la casa de manny que por las ventanas que se veían a Rodolfo y a granpapi corrían y saltaban por toda la casa, muy alegres, y tirando todos los papeles que encontraban a manera de confeti. Los dos niños fueron rápido a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Oigan que pasa, porque están así?- dijo manny al ver que no les prestaron la mas mínima atención cuando entraron. Rodolfo le dio a manny lo que parecía ser una carta manny la leyó y al terminar se puso a saltar junto a su padre y su abuelo

- Manny ¿ahora porque tú también te pusiste así?- pregunto Frida que al parecer era la única quieta en toda la casa

- Porque nuestra familia de transylvania viene de visita- gritaron los 3 rivera

-Una visita familiar a mi me aburren- dijo Frida con cara de aburrimiento

-Se nota que tú no conoces a mi familia Frida, veras, mi familia de transylvania es de las mejores que existen, y no solo porque también tienen objetos místicos, si no porque mi prima favorita es de allá lo que significa viene con ellos y aparte por la historia que tiene su familia- dijo manny con una sonrisa

- ¡Manny, reacciona no estamos en la escuela para que finjas que te gusta la historia!- dijo Frida sacudiéndolo para que "reaccionara"

- Frida no estoy fingiendo esta vez, por primera vez me interesa una historia y por si no lo sabes es la de mi familia- dijo manny con tono orgulloso

-¿La del primer héroe y el primer villano?- pregunto Frida

-No…bueno también me gusta esa pero esa no es la de mis familiares de transylvania- dijo manny

-Bueno mejor dime eso de tu prima favorita- dijo Frida que no quería hablar de historia

-Espera ¿no te acuerdas de ella?- dijo manny sorprendido

-Amm…creo que no-

-¿No te acuerdas que a los 5 años nosotros tres asíamos bromas juntos, o que ella tenía tres hermanos mayores…o que se llama Leila?

Frida se quedo pensando unos minutos, y de un momento a otro su cara paso de "trato de recordar" a una de "no lo puedo creer"

- Espera, espera, espera…te refieres a…ella…la Leila que yo recuerdo, la que siempre le gustaba estar con nosotros y comer churros – dijo Frida ansiosa por la respuesta

-Si- dijo manny entusiasmado y alegre de que Frida la recordara

Los dos niños estaban a punto de empezar a brincar (o de seguir brincando en el caso de manny) pero en ese momento Rodolfo les dijo…

- Sera mejor que ya se vallan a dormir la carta dice que llegaran temprano y de seguro quieren estar despiertos para cuando lleguen ¿verdad?

-Siiiiii- gritaron ambos –oye Frida te quieres quedar a dormir y te evitas la corrida mañanera

-Claro manny, gracias

-Muy bien, pues será mejor se vallan a dormir ya, Rodolfo y yo nos quedaremos despiertos un rato mas, para hacerles unos regalos y sus comidas favoritas a tus primos a tus tíos, porque…después de 9 años de no verlos es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo granpapi

-Pero antes, tengo una pregunta ¿quién es tu familiar?- dijo Frida a manny

-Como que quien es mi familiar Frida, pues mis tíos y mis primos

-No, me refiero a…- Frida s puso a pensar de que manera explicárselo a manny –si tu tía es hermana de tu papá o de tu mamá o si tu tío es hermano de tu papá o de tu mamá, ¿entiendes?- manny se puso a razonarlo y luego de 5 minutos lo entendió

-Ahh, ya entendí, y la respuesta es, mi tío ya que él es el hermano de mi papá

- Ahh- dijo Frida para luego tomar en cuenta que…- oye yo no sabía que tu papá tenía un hermano

- Ahh, Rodolfo tiene un hermano y una hermana (su hermana aparecerá en otro capítulo tal vez de otra "temporada") solo que no le gusta hablar mucho de ellos porque ambos son villanos- dijo granpapi

-Papi, creí que acordamos no volver a tocar ese tema- dijo Rodolfo con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno, ustedes dos mejor ya váyanse a dormir o no veras a tus tíos ni a tus primos manny- dijo granpapi

-Está bien, está bien vamos Frida no hay tiempo que perder-

-A la orden manny, operación dormir para ver a leila porque viene de visita mañana, al igual que sus hermanos y sus papás…en proceso

Y así los dos niños se fueron a dormir listos para que al despertar recibieran a leila pero no sabían que la llegada de sus familiares les daría más aventuras de las que hayan tenido antes y más sorprendentes e inesperadas que cualquiera de ellos dos hubiera imaginado.

**Y así concluye el primer capítulo de este fanfic espero que les guste y lo disfruten, esta historia comenzó cuando tenía 8 años pero desgraciadamente muy pronto quitaron la serie y me pregunte que habría pasado si "tales" cosas pasaban en la serie y he aquí todos esos momentos de capítulos inventados. Este fanfic se actualizara cada semana (los domingos). Bueno nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


	2. La familia de transylvania

Capitulo. 2. La familia de transylvania

Manny y Frida estaban ya por su quinto sueño cuando…

-Manny, Frida, levántense tus tíos llamaron diciendo que ya casi llegan- dijo Rodolfo sacudiendo a los dos niños

Dicho esto los dos se levantaron más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo hubieran hecho, se vistieron se peinaron y se fueron rápidamente a la entrada a esperar a su familia.

-Llegaran en 5 minutos- dijo granpapi

Ya todos estaban esperando en frente de la entrada el sonido de un auto lo que significaría que ya llegaron y pasaron esperando y esperando y esperando.

-Cuanto…hemos…estado…esperando – pregunto manny con aburrimiento; Frida volteo a ver un reloj y contesto medio molesta- dos minutos- estaban al borde del aburrimiento cuando oyen que alguien toca la puerta; los cuatro se miran entre si y de un momento a otro están peleando por ver quién abre, al final granpapi abrió la puerta, y entro un señor de cabello café muy oscuro y peinado hacia atrás tenía una expresión medio seria y medio desinteresada con traje de científico- tío Manuel - dijo manny corriendo hacia su tío que de inmediato cambio su cara de serio por una sonrisa –hola manny como esta mi sobrino indeciso

-¿Y no me das un abrazo a mi?- dijo una señora que estaba entrando solo que se veía más joven que l tía de manny ella tenía l cabello café claro, corto y un poco agarrado con un moño, y llevaba un vestido rosa y morado –tía Laura- dijo manny corriendo a abrasarla –como ha estado mi sobrino favorito- dijo la tía Laura –jajá bien gracias tía

-Manny, ¿cómo esta nuestro pequeño primo?- escucho manny dos boses femeninas vio hacia la puerta y ahí estaban sus dos primas mayores favoritas (que eran idénticas a Anita y Nikita) - Laila, Laili- grito manny corriendo a abrazarlas pero…- Anita, Nikita ¿qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto Frida a manera desafiante –Amm de que estás hablando Frida ellas son mis primas no tus hermanas- dijo manny defendiendo a sus primas –pero si se parecen mucho- dijo Frida; manny las vio y dijo –claro que no

-Hola manny- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta manny volteo y fue a saludar a…-Silver wolf, hola-

-Manny es el titán de titanio aléjate de el- dijo Frida

-No Frida mi papá ya me lo explicó resulta que unos años antes de que yo naciera el titán y mi papá aun eran compañeros y en esos últimos años nació silver wolf y al querer vengarse de mi tomo la forma de él, pero mi primo nunca me aria daño ¿verdad?- dijo manny

-Así, ni yo ni nadie de nosotros dañamos a la familia…en especial si somos riveras- dijo orgulloso; pero en ese momento manny reacciono.

-Oigan, si mi tío y mi tía ya están aquí, y también Laila y Laili y ahora también silver wolf significa que solo falta….¡Leila!- lo ultimo lo gritaron manny y Frida; pero sus hermanos se mostraron un poco incómodos viéndose entre los tres

-Bueno…- dijo silver wolf

-Leila…-dijo Laila

-Se fue a…pasear- dijo finamente Laili

-¿Como que a pasear?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Manuel y Laura

-Pues dijo que quería recordar sobre este lugar, después de todo no habíamos venido en casi nueve años- dijo silver wolf casi secamente la última parte

En otra parte de ciudad milagro

Sobre una casa se encontraba una sombra s notaba de ojos rojos que traía chamarra y que tenía el cabello largo por lo cual se notaba que era una sombra femenina. Estaba viendo el banco de ciudad milagro.

-Mmm, mis papás nos darán dinero a mis hermanos ni a mí, hasta que empecemos la escuela…bueno tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas- se quito el gorro de la chamarra y se podía notar que traía una diadema con un adorno de átomos y un broche que usaba sobre la diadema; tomo el adorno de átomos, lo giro y entonces tenía un traje de científica y una bolsa de manera cruzada y su broche ya no estaba solo quedaba su diadema; de su bolsa saco un gancho retraible lo apunto al banco y disparo mientras iba bajando saco lo que parecía una bomba la cual lanzo al banco causando una explosión. Ella apareció entre el humo y sin perder tiempo saco una pistola laser (casi como la de zoe) de su bolsa.

-Muy bien denme todo el dinero, AHORA- lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y con cara de enojada; después de que le dieran todo el dinero lanzo el gancho pero no se marcho sin antes decir… -han sido afortunados de ser los primeros a los que robo, no olvidaran que esto lo hizo la doctora rivera hija guaja jajá- y salió lo más pronto que pudo- listo hora de irme- pero apenas dio diez pasos se detuvo –porque me pasa esto a mi…bueno es el trabajo de tener a un papá villano y a una mamá heroína- giro los átomos de su diadema para volver a la normalidad y luego giro su broche transformándose nuevamente, ahora traía un vestido rosa con morados con una falda medio larga y un poco rasgada y unas botas negras con calcetas rosas y un poco rasgadas también y traía una máscara en forma de murciélago que le cubría los ojos, y unas alas igual de murciélago tomo todo el dinero los dividió en tres partes tomo dos y salió volando hacia el banco

-Atención todos- grito para llamar la atención logre quitarle a esa villana y logre quitarle más de la mitad del dinero- dijo con una sonrisa y levantando el dinero, todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos; después de que volvieran a guardar el dinero se disponía a irse pero el gerente del banco la detuvo

–Espera, como podemos agradecerte-

-Solo con hacer bien mi trabajo es suficiente recompensa- dijo leila en pose "heroica"

-Y… ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el gerente

Me conocen como la princesa condesa vampiresa- dicho esto abrió sus alas y se fue a la distancia se oían los aplausos y gritos de alegría volvió a donde dejo el resto del dinero y volvió a girar su broche volviendo a su apariencia normal –y ahora que ya tengo dinero….ya puedo ya comprar pizzas y churros- dijo alegremente

En la casa de manny

Ya habían pasado horas y no había señales de leila manny, granpapi y Rodolfo se mostraban muy preocupados en cambio Manuel, Laura, silver wolf, Laila y Laili estaban normales sabían que leila estaban bien; y justo cuando dieron las seis de la tarde se abrió la puerta.

-Hola, ya llegue- dijo una niña con ojos rojos, cabello largo color café oscuro, con una diadema morada con un adorno de átomos y un broche de color lila, tenía una blusa morada, un pantalón negro y unas botas morado oscuro, y aparte traía unas 10 cajas de pizza y 10 bolsas con churros

-¡LEILA!- gritaron manny y Frida corriendo a abrazar a su prima favorita

-Perdonen por tardar pero fui por el segundo tiempo- dijo señalando la comida que trajo

-¿Esos son…churros?- pregunto Frida esperando ansiosa la respuesta

-Si Frida son churros- dijo leila que ya sabía lo que pasaría

-CHURROS- grito Frida haciendo un clavado en las bolsas; pero leila discretamente le dio una bolsa de churros a sus papás, a su tío, a sus hermanos, a granpapi y a manny

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de la prima del tigre y lo admito los primeros capítulos pueden parecer aburridos (incluso para mi) pero a partir del capítulo que sigue ya todo será mas emocionante y cada capítulo será más largo porque a partir del episodio que viene Leila empezara a tener amistades y como se muestra en la explicación conocerá a la cuervo pero antes de ser amigas tendrán que tener un encuentro no muy agradable. Nos leemos después. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


	3. Hora de ir a la escuela

Capitulo. 3. Hora de ir a la escuela

Después de que todos hubieran comido lo que prepararon granpapi y Rodolfo fueron a la sala a comer el postre las pizzas y los churros.

-De acuerdo, hay algo que me inquieta y es que manny dijo que su "historia" es genial y quisiera oírla por favor- dijo Frida

-Pero antes…quiero saber cuál es tu objeto místico leila- dijo manny

-Oh es cierto manny…nos fuimos justo antes que mi tío te diera tu objeto místico y…antes de que mis papás me dieran el mío también- dijo leila recordando aquel entonces primero con una cara nostalgia pero luego con una amplia sonrisa lo cual no paso desapercibido para manny

-Oye leila porque sonríes creí que a ambos nos hubiera gustado recibir nuestros objetos místicos cuando estábamos juntos-

-Hagamos un trata manny…te diré la razón de mi risa al mismo tiempo que te digo cual fue mi objeto místico…junto la presentación…rivera-transylvania- lo cual sorprendió a los presentes

-Leila Gisela Charlotte colmillos siatheria chiroptera O' Brian Equihua rivera- grito la mamá de leila –habíamos acordado no hacer esa presentación

-Pero mamá no la íbamos a hacer porque tú y papá dijeron que nos recordarían, pero por lo que me contaron de que Frida confundió a mis hermanas con sus hermanas por alguna razón…

-Son idénticas a mis hermanas- grito Frida desde el fondo

Aja…y que (otra vez) Frida confundió a silver wolf con un villano según idéntico a él…

Es que tomo su forma- volvió a gritar Frida desde el fondo

-Si…entonces podemos hacer la presentación por favor mamá por favor-

-Ahh, está bien- dijo su mamá

-Bien, aquí vamos- grito leila emocionada; luego Laura, Manuel, silver wolf, Laila, Laili y leila se pusieron en posiciones y entonces gritaron todos juntos - presentado a….los riveras de transylvania- y entonces paso Manuel

-Manuel rivera, también conocido como (de su maleta saca un peine y se lo pasa, después de su traje de científico aparece un cinturón multifuncional) el doctor rivera, el villano más peligroso de toda transylvania- dijo en pose de ataque; luego paso Laura

-Laura colmillos o mejor conocida como (gira el moño que trae puesto y pasa a tener colmillos, alas de murciélago y una máscara en forma de murciélago) la condesa vampiresa, la mejor heroína de transylvania- dijo con las manos en la cintura; luego entro silver wolf

-Silver wolf, o mejor dicho (entonces saco su látigo carmesí y una moto se estaciono afuera) lobo de plata, uno de los villanos más buscados en transylvania- dijo levantando ambas manos; luego pasaron juntas Laila y Laili

-Laila y Laili rivera, también conocidas como (entonces ambas saltaron y pisaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, y entonces su ropa cambio a una rosa y morado, con alas de murciélago, colmillos, cada una con una máscara en forma de murciélago) las gemelas vampiresas- dijeron mientras juntaban los puños y su otra mano estaba "al aire"; luego y por último paso leila

-Leila rivera, pero algunos me llaman (tomo el adorno de átomos de su diadema y paso a tener su traje de científica con una bolsa atravesada) la doctora rivera…hija, una de los villanos más peligrosos en toda transylvania - dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa malvada; granpapi y Manuel estaban sonriendo de que su nieta/hija fuera villana pero la sonrisa de granpapi su borro al escuchar…-y otros me llaman (giro el adorno de átomos volviendo a la normalidad, luego, giro su broche del cabello y tuvo su transformación vampiresca) la princesa condesa vampiresa, una de las más reconocidas heroínas de toda transylvania, (luego giro su broche volviendo a la normalidad) lo que me convierte en la mejor villana-heroína no solo de transylvania si no de todo el mundo guajaja jajaja- decía con una sonrisa malvada pero en pose heroica entonces silver wolf la ato con su látigo y le dio un choque eléctrico para sacarla de sus cinco minutos de bien y mal

-Gracias sil- dijo leila a lo que él solo subió sus hombros y sus manos (para algunos que este gesto significa un "quien sabe" levantando las manos para los cuatro hermanos era un gesto de complicidad)

-Un segundo, entonces tu no solo tienes un objeto místico sino que tienes dos- dijo manny aun sin poder creerlo

-Y con cada uno eres o una súper heroína o una súper villana- continuo Frida

-Así es- dijo como si nada

-Bueno, mañana hablaremos más a fondo de eso pero ahora es hora de dormir- dijo Rodolfo

-Tienes razón hermano, así que sin más Laura, los chicos y yo nos vamos a un hotel para no causarles molestias- decía Manuel pero justo antes de salir de la casa…-no es ninguna molestia al contrario, nos gustaría que se quedaran verdad papi- dijo Rodolfo

-Así es- dijo granpapi

-Bueno, si tanto insisten- dijo Manuel

-Bien los chicos pueden dormir en la habitación de manny y ahora mismo iré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para ti y Laura- dijo Rodolfo mientras se iba; después de que Rodolfo y granpapi se fueron Manuel y silver wolf se pusieron cara a cara

-Muy bien hijo págame, gane la apuesta de que nos dejarían quedarnos – dijo Manuel de forma de superioridad

-En realidad…tu apostaste de que lo haría granpapi pero si mal no recuerdo y sobre todo porque fue hace unos momentos…fue mi tío el que nos dejo quedarnos y mi abuelo solo lo confirmo- dijo silver wolf a manera de victoria, Manuel se quedo boquiabierto al ver su grave error empezó a balbucear y a regañadientes le dio quinientos pesos a su hijo

Un rato después, silver wolf, Laila, Laili y leila ya estaban preparándose para dormir en el cuarto de manny

-Entonces ¿mañana van a empezar a ir nuestra escuela?- pregunto Frida

-Sip – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Esto será genial mis primos conmigo en la escuela no puede haber nada mejor ustedes que opinan chicos- dijo manny pero al ver sus primos ya estaban durmiendo –a bueno seguiremos hablando mañana- y con esto se preparo para dormir

A la mañana siguiente afuera de la escuela leone

-Bueno si nos necesitan estaremos en el segundo grado- dijeron Laila y Laili (porque ellas tienen 14 aquí)

-Y yo en tercero- dijo silver wolf (porque el tiene 15 aquí)

-Y nosotros en primero- dijo manny

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato adiós chicos- dijo leila

Dicho esto, cada quienes se fueron por su lado; manny, Frida estaban llevando a leila a su nuevo casillero

-Y aquí esta- dijo manny señalando un casillero

-Gracias chicos- dijo leila pero un segundo después sonó el timbre

Te vemos en el salón Lei, porque si llegamos tarde otra vez el subdirector chacal llamara a nuestros padres otra vez- dijo manny mientras se iba

-De acuerdo- grito ya que estaban muy lejos, se apuro a dejar sus cosas y tomar las que necesitaba, después de haberlo hecho cerro su casillero y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero antes de que se diera cuenta tropezó con alguien, abrió los ojos y vio a una niña de cabello morado, vestido negro con blanco, calcetas moradas, botas negras y de ojos rojos

-Lo siento, no me fije, déjame ayudarte- dijo leila mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano a la niña que tiro, pero la otra niña solo la veía enojada

-Fíjate por dónde vas torpe- dijo zoe golpeando la mano de leila y levantándose por si sola; entonces leila paso de su mirada de calmada y tranquila a una de molesta y persuasiva

-¿Como me dijiste?- dijo con notable enojo

-Que acaso estas sorda te llame torpe- dijo zoe también enojada

-Mira quien lo dice, la niña gótica- dijo Leila frunciendo el seño

-¿Como me llamaste?- pregunto zoe hirviendo de ira

-Mira quién es la sorda ahora- dijo leila con una sonrisa burlona

-Veo que eres nueva así que te daré un consejo, no te metas conmigo, todos en esta escuela saben que si no se meten conmigo no habrá problemas-

-Así, pues en realidad la que no se tiene que meter con la otra eres tú- dijo leila con tono de superioridad

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona ya que le causaba gracia que una niña nueva se creyera superior que ella

-Porque en mi antigua escuela si alguien se metía conmigo, le iba tan mal que lo dejaba en cama por un mes y si no llegaba a controlarme hasta por tres meses enteros- dijo todo esto con cara seria y a zoe por un momento le pareció ver que en los ojos rojos de leila salían llamas –y ya perdí mucho tiempo hablando contigo y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase- dicho esto leila se fue corriendo hacia el salón de manny y Frida, mientras zoe permanecía ahí con la boca abierta

-Ella empezó siendo amable y tranquila y luego paso a ser ruda y persuasiva, nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente o tan tonto como para enfrentarme excepto a Frida pero ella es demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta que nunca podrá ganarme pero ella…debo admitir que es lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a mi…y eso me agrada- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa

A la hora del almuerzo

Leila estaba caminando buscando a sus hermanos para que Frida, manny y ella se sentaran con ellos, pero alguien la jalo hacia otra mesa, y al voltear se encontró con la misma niña con la que había peleado hace apenas un rato

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto bruscamente

-Solo quería decirte que no muchas personas son así como tú, primero fuiste amable y estuviste tranquila y después fuiste ruda y estuviste persuasiva, y aunque al principio no me agradabas para nada pero después de asimilarlo un poco me di cuenta de que somos un tanto parecidas-

-¿Tu y yo parecidas? ¿En qué?- pregunto con una risa burlona

-Bueno, ambas somos brusca si lo necesitamos aunque yo todo el tiempo, ambas controlamos nuestras escuelas, y las dos tenemos ojos rojos y por tu ropa y tus accesorios del cabello también deduzco que a ambas también nos gusta el morado- dijo terminando esto con una sonrisa

-Mmm, no voy a negar que no te equivocas…y a todo esto qué es lo que quieres- dijo de manera fría

-Pues pensaba que…no se…tal vez…podamos…ser- se notaba que a zoe le costaba decir lo que quería así que leila prosiguió por ella

-¿Amigas?- pregunto con cierta cara de ¿en serio?

-Eso…y…qué opinas- pregunto con una sonrisa medio dudosa

-Mmm,….bueno hay una primera vez para todo, hecho ahora somos amigas- dijo leila con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano a zoe

-Amigas- dijo correspondiendo al saludo

-Quítale las manos de encima- grito alguien y un bulto con color azul cayó sobre leila quitándola del lado de zoe –no vaya a ser que la contagies con tu pesimidad- dijo Frida mientras arrastraba a leila porque la dejo medio noqueada a otra mesa

Y así paso el resto del día leila estuvo con manny y Frida hasta que llego el fin de clases y así los seis (contando a silver wolf, Laila y Laili) se fueron a casa juntos sin saber lo que les esperaba el día siguiente

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo disculpen por haber tardado pero quería terminar el capitulo entero y no hacerlo en partes y bien lo prometido es deuda este apenas es el primer capítulo más largo en el siguiente capítulo pasara algo que dice en la explicación pero los dejare con la duda jajá bueno dejen sus hasta el domingo. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


	4. Especial del día del niño

Capitulo. 4. Especial del día del niño

Leila y manny se estaban levantando para ir a la escuela, se levantaron, se cepillaron, y se peinaron, después, al entrar a la cocina Laila y Laili cargan cada una a uno y dicen

-Feliz día del niño- dicen haciendo sorprender a manny y a leila

-Que bien ya es día del niño wuju- dijo leila con las manos arriba luego de que los bajaron

-Leila ahora nos toca día del estudiante no día del niño- dijo manny

-Di lo que tú quieras manny porque para mis hermanos y para mí siempre será día del niño verdad chicos- dijo leila

-Si- contestaron Laila Laili y Silver wolf; entonces llegaron los tíos de manny

-Buenos días- dijeron al unisonó

-Buenos días- dijeron los chicos

-Niños hoy cuando salgan de la escuela lo esperara una sorpresa- dijo Laura

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Si se los décimos ahora ya no será sorpresa- dijo Manuel

-Ahh, que mal- dijo leila haciendo un puchero

-Será mejor que se vallan ya, no querrán llegar tarde a la escuela verdad- dicho esto todos tomaron su respectiva mochila, dijeron adiós y se fueron directo a la escuela

-¿Tú crees que les guste la sorpresa?- pregunto Laura

-Claro que si, y si me permites iré a conseguirlo- dicho esto Manuel estaba tomando su gancho retraible para salir pero…

-Alto ahí, si lo vamos a conseguir será correctamente no robándolo- dijo Laura quitándole su gancho

-Ja, heroínas- dijo en susurro para sí mismo

-¿Que dijiste?- le pregunta con cara de enojo

-Na…nada cielo- dijo con preocupación de si mismo

En la escuela

Ya habían llegado y cada quien se fue por su cuenta, leila fue a su casillero a buscar sus libros de la primera clase cuando alguien la llama del lado derecho de su casillero

-Hola leila-

-Hola zoe- contesto leila con una sonrisa –estas emocionada por el día del niño-

-Ya estoy grande para eso y tú también- contesto sin mostrar importancia

-Pues mis hermanos y yo siempre hemos celebrado el día del niño aunque ellos ya son un poco más grandes- contesto leila

-No me habías dicho que tienes hermanos- dijo zoe volteándola a ver

-Sí, tengo tres, un hermano mayor de 15 años y dos hermanas mayores de 14 años

-Umm, en ese caso tu y ellos se la pasaran bien en la fiesta del día del estudiante- dijo como si estuviera enojada

-¿Tu no iras?-

-No, como ya dije ya estoy muy grande para eso y tú también- dijo mientras se iba

-Creo, que nunca voy a entender a zoe- dicho esto se fue a su clase de matemáticas

Después de la clase de matemáticas empezó la fiesta manny, Frida y leila estaban bailando y comiendo tacos, pizza y churros; hasta que leila vio que llego zoe y fue a buscarla

-No que no ibas a venir- dijo leila de forma burlona

-Me dijeron que era obligatorio o si no me daban reporte- dijo cruzada de brazos

-Bueno te va a gustar confía en mí- dicho esto jalo a zoe a la mesa de comida –primero sírvete

-Ahh bueno- dijo zoe derrotada, pero cuando ambas estaban a punto de tomar las últimas dos rebanadas de pizza dos chicos las empujan

-Mira las últimas dos rebanadas y son nuestras- pero antes de tomarlas los dos chicos fueron arrastrados por leila y por zoe; ahora ellas estaban comiendo las rebanadas de pizza tranquilamente mientras esos dos chicos estaban en la enfermería

-¿Oye porque estabas enojada hace rato?- pregunto leila haciendo que zoe se atragantara un poco

-No estaba enojada, simplemente…no estaba de buen humor- dijo con un tono un poco nerviosa

-Anda dime somos amigas después de todo- dijo leila un poco haciendo cara de perrito

-Pues…la verdad…es que…ahh, la verdad es que tu eres la primera amiga que tengo, y no es broma…y…nunca antes había celebrado el día del niño porque estaba ocupada con mi madre y mi abuela…y también no sé bailar- dijo con clara vergüenza en su cara

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Pues no sabía cómo lo tomarías- dijo esto con un poco de dificultad

-Mmm- leila se puso a pensar sobándose el mentón

-Aja, ya sé qué hacer- dicho esto leila saco su teléfono y se dirigió a la consola y sin que nadie la viera giro su adorno de átomos y de su bolsa saco un desarmador, con el cual conecto inalámbricamente la consola con su teléfono, luego guardo el desarmador, giro su adorno y volvió con zoe

El baile es muy fácil simplemente agita los brazos a tu gusto o al ritmo de la música…o al menos así siempre lo eh hecho yo- terminando de decir esto busco una de sus canciones favoritas y la seleccionó

-Esta canción es de mi banda favorita de transylvania- le dijo a zoe y luego puso play, la música que estaba se detuvo bruscamente y otra comenzó

**Uno y uno, dos  
Unidos al fin  
Uh, uh, uh, uh!  
Hacer que quieras siempre reír**

-Me parece un poco cursi- dijo zoe

-Solo espera- dijo leila emocionada

**Mas deberé decir  
Deberé decir...  
Ya suelta mi mano  
Comprende ya, que me repugnas  
No se hace hallas, pues se des veras  
¡Cual carne echada a perder, o atún al pastel!**

Zoe se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar esto y leila la jalo a que bailara, y la verdad ambas solo agitaban la cabeza y la manos y luego manny y Frida también empezaron a bailar, luego Laila y Laili también y silver wolf igual y todas las demás chicas siguieron a silver wolf a bailar

**¡Dos mitades en todo, suerte que ocurrió!  
Total confusión...  
¡Alma en unión, alma en unión!**

Leila le paso un micrófono a zoe y ella entendió la indirecta y empezaron a cantar la última estrofa

**Zoe: ¡Anchoas y helado, provocas asco!  
leila: Vuelve a tocarme y el vomito sacó  
zoe: O una excursión de vertido horror  
ambas: ¡Muy distintos, no hay sitio para los dos!**

Y todo lo que se escucho después fueron gritos y aplausos y ambas se abrazaron sobre los hombros, pero no termino ahí ya que después ambas hicieron bromas y zoe sobre todo a Frida luego toda la escuela hizo guerras de globos de agua y después la fiesta acabo todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas al llegar a la de manny los papas de silver, Laila, Laili y leila les taparon los ojos y los guiaron hasta un lugar donde sintieron mucho espacio y al quitarles las vendas vieron algo que los sorprendió

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa- dijeron Laura y Manuel juntos –que esperan vallan a ver sus cuartos y entonces entraron corriendo, lo primero que vieron fue la sala y era enorme una pantalla plana de 80 pulgadas, y muebles de diseñador, la cocina estaba robotizada, por decirlo así, solo pedias algo y una mano robótica te lo daba y aparte también tenía modo manual, luego, no perdieron tiempo y fueron a ver sus cuartos, al fondo de un pasillo había tres puestas, en la de la izquierda decía silver wolf en letras negras con llamas alrededor, la del fondo decía Laila y Laila, Laila en rosa y Laili en morado, y en la de la derecha decía leila, Lei y la mitad de la i en morado y la otra mitad de la i y la en rosa.

Entraron al cuarto de silver wolf y era ideal para él, era de color rojo con llamas y unos cuantos estampados de calaveras, su cama era negra con sabanas rojas, un reproductor de sonido mejorado por su padre (llegaba a volumen 1000), una pantalla plana de 70 pulgadas, un clima, un ropero donde ya estaba toda su ropa y un estante donde tenía sus trofeos de motociclista, y tenía dos ventanas como ya tenía sueño solo se dejo caer en la cama sus hermanas cerraron la puerta y fueron a ver el cuarto de Laila y Laili

El de ellas era de color morado y rosa, sus camas estaban en cada extremo del cuarto y eran idénticas, cama rosa sabanas moradas, tenían dos ventanas con cortinas moradas con adornos rosas, cada una un tocador blanco y cada una un armario donde ya estaba toda su ropa, una pantalla de 70 pulgadas y muchos zapatos nuevos, y sin perder tiempo se fueron a ver y admirar su nuevo cuarto y leila solo cerró la puerta ahora solo quedaba ver su cuarto, al abrir la puerta no pudo creer lo que veía

Era de color morado con lila, tenía un estante donde estaban todos sus libros, en otro estante estaban las muñecas que aún conservaba (ella tiene un poco de inocencia), tenía un armario en el que ya estaba toda su ropa y todos sus zapatos (que no tenía muchos eh), un tocador donde había lo que ella mas usaba, solo un cepillo, donas para el cabello, y otras diademas, y va a ver mejor su nuevo cuarto, pero antes cerró la puerta, ya dentro vio su balón de futbol, ya que ella es la mejor jugadora de su equipo en transylvania, luego va una nota sobre la almohada que decía:

"presiona el botón que está detrás de tu cama"

Luego se fijo y en efecto había una pequeña separación entre su cama y la pared, presiono el botón y vio que un pasaje secreto se abrió, con un poco de duda entro y ya adentro la puerta secreta se cerró; mas adelante cuando salió del túnel vio que en realidad era un laboratorio secreto y sobre una mesa había otra nota que decía:

"de mi para mi pequeña bebe malvada, espero que te guste tu sorpresa, pero no le digas a tu mamá o ambos tendremos serios problemas, me das las gracias después ahora a dormir.

PD: abre el regalo que esta debajo de tu cama, se que te va a gustar"

-Ahh…gracias papá- dijo como si su papá la pudiera oír

Luego regreso a su cuarto y busco debajo de su cama y encontró un regalo un poco plano, lo abrió y adentro había una patineta color lila con llamas moradas y verdes

-Me en-canta- dijo con una gran sonrisa –ahh pero ya tengo mucho sueño, pues no se diga mas, a dormir- dicho esto se acostó en su nueva y cómoda cama sin saber lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

**Hola bueno no cumplí con lo que dije en el capitulo anterior pero quise hacer este por el día del niño espero que les haya gustado pero antes de irme FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO, la canción es "unidos al fin" de la serie grojband espero que se la hayan pasado bien. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Amigas villanas

Capitulo. 5. Amigas villanas

Faltaban pocos segundos para que abrieran la escuela leone y a lo lejos se podía ver que venían a toda velocidad cuatro hermanos, silver wolf iba en su moto, Laila y Laili iban con sus patines y leila iba en su patineta

-Falta poco para que abran la escuela- dijo silver wolf casi gritando

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo leila; Laila y Laili se vieron y luego sonrieron

-Tenemos un plan- dijo Laila

-Nosotras nos engancháremos a la moto de sil y tu- dijo Laili señalando a leila –nos tomaras de la mano ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- dijeron silver wolf y leila al unisonó

Laila y Laili se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia atrás de la moto, silver wolf presiono un botón y un gancho salió haciendo que se enganchará a uno de los patines de Laila, luego leila se tomo de la mano con Laili

-¡AHORA!- gritaron Laila y Laili haciendo que silver wolf acelerará

-Ahh- gritaron las tres al ser arrastradas por la moto de su hermano mayor

El director tonino y sub-director chakal estaban abriendo la escuela cuando ven que a lo lejos se acercan rápidamente cuatro alumnos, ambos se cubren con lo que pueden para disminuir el impacto y cierran los ojos pero al ver que no pasa nada abren los ojos y ven que los cuatro parecen impacientes porque abran la puerta así que los dos abren la escuela y ellos entran tranquilamente y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones.

**Un rato después **

-¿Entonces llegaste desde que abrieron la escuela?- pregunto zoe sorprendida

-Sí, todo se puede con una mezcla de buen cálculo, velocidad, y un buen plan- dijo leila fingiendo que golpeaba una pelota de golf

-¿Un plan?- dijo zoe curiosa

-Si, pues que más se podría esperar de tener un papá que solo habla de sus experimentos para sus- pero leila se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando –ALUMNOS, si eso para sus alumnos ja…ja…ja- dijo con claro nerviosismo

-Mmm…ok- dijo zoe al ver que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo

-Bueno vamos a clase- dijo leila dirigiéndose a clase de ciencias con zoe

-Si- dijo zoe sin creerle del todo "me pregunto qué me ocultas leila" pensó zoe

Durante la clase de ciencias leila estaba planeando a donde ir a robar saliendo de la escuela, zoe trataba de ver que estaba haciendo leila cuando su reloj sonó lo que significaba que su madre y su abuela la estaban llamando, sin que leila lo notara salió y fue a ayudarles; leila vio que había mucho alboroto afuera, así que sin que el maestro se diera cuenta se asomo y vio que dos mujeres y una niña como de su edad estaban robando un camión del banco, se sorprendió mucho al ver que no era la única niña villana, se regreso a su asiento y se le ocurrió algo que construir

Zoe entro al salón tratando de que su cabello no se viera alborotado, entonces vio que leila estaba armando algo

-Leila ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto sorprendida al ver lo que hacia

-Es un rayo de hielo y fuego, y como su nombre lo dice puede congelar y derretir cosas cuántas quiera- dijo mientras unía unos cables; zoe se quedo impactada al ver todo lo que podía hacer leila

**En el almuerzo **

-oye leila de donde sabes hacer todo eso- pregunto zoe

-Ya te dije mi papá es científico- dijo leila calmadamente

-Pero cómo es posible que haga eso- pregunto zoe, a leila le salió una gota de sudor tipo animé

-Bueno…pues…es que…él es…científico de…universidad eso…si el enseña ciencias en la universidad de transylvania pero como estamos aquí lo dejo por un tiempo

-Pero si da clases en una universidad como es que tu sabes todo eso si apenas estas en secundaría- esto hizo que leila casi se fuera de espaldas

-Bueno pues a mis 10 años ya era muy inteligente, tanto que ya debía ir a la secundaría pues ya sabía todo lo que enseñan en las primarias- dijo tranquila ya que esto sí es verdad

-Y porque no fuiste- pregunto dudando zoe

-Ahh, pues el sistema educativo que decían que aun no podía entrar a la secundaría hasta los 13 años- dijo otra vez con sinceridad –es algo que no me gusta recordar ya que fueron injustos conmigo- dijo con cierto enojo –pero no hay de que preocuparse pues antes de venir acá les deje un recuerdo- y en tono bajo hizo una risa malvada, zoe creyó a ver visto que reía pero en eso su reloj empezó a sonar

-Y me toca a mi ¿Por qué tu reloj hace eso?- dijo leila

-Jajaja…ah…por nada…pero ahora…tengo que irme- dicho esto zoe se fue corriendo leila volvió a escuchar alboroto y vio las mismas personas de hace rato estaban por explotar la biblioteca

-No- grito leila –lo que sea menos la biblioteca- dicho esto se aparto para que no la vieran y se transformó en la princesa condesa vampiresa y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo

-Bueno solo falta que encienda los suspensorios para que los libros se mojen si el fuego no los arruina lo suficiente jajaja- dijo zoe siendo la cuervo negra

-Solo esperen a ver como se ponen todos al ver esta obra de tanta historia pérdida jajaja- rio malvadamente buitrila

-Oh no, claro que no- oyó detrás de ella, se volteo y se sorprendió al ver que era una niña como de su edad y que al parecer era una heroína

-¿Y quién eres tú?- pregunto con un tono un poco brusco guajolota

-Soy la princesa condesa vampiresa, una de las cuatro súper heroínas y no permitiré que arruinen la biblioteca- dijo poniéndose en guardia

-Y como se supone que harás eso- dijo zoe en forma burlona

-Así- dijo sacando un rayo y disparándoles,

-Ahhhhhh- gritaban las villanas al recibir el disparo

-Con mi rayo de electricidad y estática- dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados; zoe al ver una oportunidad lanzo un disparo del rayo que tenía en el brazo dándole en el de ella y así dejarlas libres

-No creas que esto se quedara así- grito buitrila mientras se alejaban

Leila vio con una cara de tristeza como su rayo se encontraba roto, y después lo guardo –tendré que raparlo cuando llegue a casa, bueno, mejor me apuro o si no zoe me preguntara en donde estaba- dicho esto se fue corriendo al patio de la escuela

Zoe se había separado de su madre y su abuela para regresar a la escuela –mejor me apuro y voy pensando en una excusa que decirle a leila y que sea creíble

Leila llego a su mesa unos cuantos segundos antes de que zoe apareciera

-Al fin llegas y ¿a dónde fuiste?, claro, si se puede saber- dijo con un toque de tono re probativo

-Amm…pues fui…al baño- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mmm…de acuerdo- dijo leila sin creerle del todo "me pregunto qué me ocultas zoe" pensó leila; un mechón de zoe mostro rastro de choque eléctrico pero ella lo oculto para que su amiga no lo viera

-¡LEILA!- dijeron dos voces, zoe y leila buscaron el origen de esas voces con la mirada y la respuesta estaba al otro lado del patio, eran manny y Frida

-Ven para acá- dijo manny gritando y asiéndole señas de que fuera a sentarse con ellos

-Bueno, nos vemos en clases zoe- dijo leila mientras se dirigía a la mesa de su primo y su otra amiga

-Sí, hasta el rato- dijo mientras veía como Frida se burlaba de ella al haber hecho que leila se fuera a sentar con ellos y la dejara a ella sola

-Frida Suarez- dijo zoe con notable enojo

-Zoe aves- dijo Frida también con notable enojo

**Más tarde**

El recreo ya estaba terminando y algunos ya se dirigían al salón de su próxima clase entre ellos leila y zoe, leila iba un poco delante de su amiga cuando un chico más alto que ella pasa y le golpea el hombro

-Oye niña tonta fíjate por dónde vas- dijo molesto se dio la vuelta para ir a su salón pero sintió que lo jalaban, acto seguido, fue azotado contra la pared

-A mí nadie me llama tonta, me escuchaste nadie, si hay alguien tonto aquí eres tú y también tu eres el que se debe fijar por dónde vas, te lo diré solo una vez si te vuelves a meter conmigo te mandaré directo al hospital, me entendiste imbécil- dijo leila de una forma que a cualquiera le darían mas escalofríos que si viera una película de terror y entrara a la casa de los sustos…AL MISMO TIEMPO

-S…si- dijo con notable miedo, dicho esto leila lo soltó y antes de que se fuera dijo lo siento y se fue corriendo

Y de un momento a otro la cara de leila paso de furiosa pero seria a feliz y calmada y se fue con una sonrisa, unos segundo después zoe salió con una cara de sorpresa y de estar en shock del lugar desde donde vio lo ocurrido, ella sabía que su amiga era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y que si se lo proponía podía ser ruda pero nunca se imagino algo como esto, después de salir de su sorpresa se dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro –jajaja– rio malvadamente en voz baja

**Al final de clases **

Leila había notado un poco reservada a zoe durante las últimas clases pero no le tomo mucha importancia después de todo ya sabía como era antes de que ella llegara a la escuela. Leila estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa después de todo se sentía un poco cansada pero le cayó algo en la cabeza miro hacia arriba y vio a zoe que la estaba haciendo una seña de que subiera así que no tuvo de otra y subió al llegar arriba de la escuela vio a zoe sentada crazada de piernas con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa

-¿Que pasa zoe para que me llamaste?- dijo leila

-Eh notado que puedes ser más que brusca si te lo propones y después actuar como si nada y seguir alegre y feliz- dijo en la misma posición y sin borrar su sonrisa

-Sí, y eso que- dijo con un poco de indiferencia

-Y por si fuera poco tú dices que sabes mucho por el hecho de que tu papá es científico, tanto que al parecer lograste armar un rayo de fuego y hielo-

-Si- contesto un poco molesta

-Y si alguien te molesta no dejas que salga sin una amenaza o ileso

-Zoe va al grano por favor- dijo leila ya desesperada –o me vas decir solo cosas que ya se- zoe aplaudió lo que dejo a leila confundida

-Y aparte esto…lo que me aclara que tu puedes ser…una…supervillana- al terminar de decir esto leila se quedo en estado de shock al creer que su amiga la había descubierto

-Amm…ah…a que te…refieres- dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Digo…que tienes potencial para poder ser una villana tu actitud, tu forma de ser, tu forma de hacer las cosas, serias de las mejores aquí en ciudad milagro además…- dijo lo ultimo mientras se transformaba

-Yo soy una supervillama, yo soy…LA CUERVO- en ese momento leila la reconoció como una de las que intentaban destruir la biblioteca

-Zoe…admito que serie genial ser una supervillama…- decía leila

-Entonces esta hecho- dijo zoe que seguía con su traje

-Pero no puedo- esto dejo a zoe con la boca abierta

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo cuervo

-No puedo convertirme en supervillama…- dijo esto y luego hizo girar el adorno de átomos de su diadema –por que ya soy una supervillama- dijo con pose de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados, seño fruncido y una sonrisa

-En…entonces eres una villana ya- dijo zoe sin creérselo todavía

-Así es- dijo con la misma pose –lo soy desde los ocho años, y ya que tú también eres una villana podemos hacer el mal juntas como equipo que dices- dijo mientras dejaba su pose pero aun sonreía

-Siii, esto es genial, ahora ambas podremos hacer más cosas juntas, como robar, destruir cosas es grandioso en especial por que lo hare con mi amiga-

-Pero zoe ya no soy tu amiga- dijo leila

-¿Ya no…eres…mi…amiga?- dijo zoe con cara triste y un tono que pareciera que iba a llorar

-Ya no porque ahora somos mejores amigas- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Y no solo mejores amigas…-dijo zoe

-Así es somos…- dijo leila

-MEJORES AMIGAS VILLANAS- gritaron al unisonó

-Qué tal si ahora, vamos a robar el banco- sugirió zoe

-No ya lo robe el otro día mejor vallamos a robar videojuegos y escuche que una nueva tableta ya salió a la venta, ¿qué dices?- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Trato hecho- respondió con una sonrisa igual malvada

Zoe desplego sus alas y Leila saco su gancho retraible lo lanzo a un edificio lejano y dio un gran salto, zoe se fue volando.

Ahora ambas aran fechorías como equipo pero ninguna sabe lo que les espera

**Hola a todos y todas mis lectores y lectoras perdonen por no publicar pero al ver que casi nadie comenta a acepción de el review de ****iloveyugiohGX93**** muchas gracias por cierto, siento que escribo a nadie iba a dejar este fic pero una amiga dice que un gran escritor o en mi caso escritora nunca deja una obra inconclusa, así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo en el próximo leila conocerá a un nuevo amigo a ver si adivinan quien es se los dejo de tarea, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


End file.
